To produce such a closed-loop cable, it is necessary to make a splice serving to join the two ends thereof. Such a splice involves closing the cable on itself on both sides of the marrying area by re-laying half of the strands coming from each of the cable ends thus joined and then making a knot between each of the pairs of aligned strands, and then inserting each of the knotted strands in the place of the previously, locally removed core of the cable in the corresponding splice areas.
In connection with the present invention, splice area is understood to mean the area comprising a splice knot and the two cable portions immediately adjacent to this knot, along which the two knotted strands have been tucked into the space of the cable core.
According to the state of the art, the splice therefore inevitably comprises a localized geometric irregularity which generates vibrations at various levels and, in particular:
near the knots made among the aligned strands constituting the cable, taken pairwise
near the distribution of the play between the outside strands on either side of the aforementioned knots, along the areas where the knotted strands are tucked in place of the core;
or also near the end of each of these tucked areas.
In fact, the area of the splice moving over each roller of the installation generates a movement thereof which can reach an amplitude of several millimeters. As can be seen, depending on the speed of passage of the cable, each of the rollers of the installation will therefore find itself either affected by a series of isolated movements upon the passage of each geometric irregularity of the splice or driven by a periodic oscillation whose frequency, depending on the case, could be several tens of Hertz or even in some cases several hundreds of Hertz.
These vibrations, whose generation is inherent in the splicing of hauling or carrying-hauling cables according to the state of the art, can however be such that they disrupt the environment (e.g., generation of noise near residences) and/or accelerate the wear or fatigue of some of the components thereof and in particular of the cable itself or of the components of the device in which the cable loop is used.
This situation is especially encountered at cable transportation installations, whether for people or materials, that frequently operate at a very high service rate and whose expected lifetime is generally several tens of years.